


Rosso Valentino

by YouGoBabyVamp



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Gossip Girl (TV 2007) RPF
Genre: Blair best event planner, Blair got a little too brave, Decadence is my passion, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food as a Metaphor for Love, If you try this at home please make sure to clean yourselves immediately, Post S6, Smut, Valentine's Day, nothing will ever be too much for them, s3 bacchanals, they just hate normal people things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouGoBabyVamp/pseuds/YouGoBabyVamp
Summary: "Oh it's only us, honoring this milestone of ours like the Romans would have done back in the day: with lots of wine, fornication, and a feast... just the traditional, complete inebriation of the senses"Chuck and Blair and their very own special interpretation of Valentine's Day. Their first one as a couple in 2010 vs. their first one as newly wed couple in 2013; an intimate dinner for their first, a grand, socialite masquerade ball for their second.Domestic and smut fest ahead!
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Rosso Valentino

_Bacchus : the Roman god of wine, which loosened the chains of social restraints; and so, the name of Bacchantes' hedonistic, pleasure-filled gatherings were named bacchanals._

* * *

_February 2010_

"This is nonsense, why would anyone go to such a tacky event at those dorms… Cherry beer pong and marshmallow tanks? Are they serious?!... and look at this font, it's horrid" she snarled out, turning her nose up to the heart-shaped invitation clutched between her fingers.

Chuck narrowed his eyes from behind his screen, and smiled at his girlfriend who was clearly outraged by the poor quality of that piece of cardboard, all while still staring at it, frowning.

"Because they're lonely freshman students in a big city and that's what they strive to do" he straightened himself up from the couch and put his laptop away, his hand reaching to pry the source of distress away from her grip. "Blair… Would you like us to go? I think I can handle one night in that place for you" he ventured, sensing the thoughts swirling behind her brooding expression.

"Are you insane? Of course not, Chuck. I really don't need to see anyone in that junkyard, let alone on Valentine's Day." she scoffed, her voice masking a slight tone of concern.

Blair brought her legs at her side onto the couch, and leaned forward to his face, her examining eyes searching for his.

"But would _you_ like us to do something?", she inquired jokingly, two of her fingers brushing at his collar. "I mean we don't have to, I don't understand this made-up holiday, it's so mediocre and unnecessary" she paused, looking for a hint of his thoughts in his eyes "besides, we're definitely _not_ like other commoner couples."

"I don't need a special occasion to celebrate us, that's more of a daily routine for me" he sighed, bringing the back of her fingers to his lips "but I understand if you feel like doing something on that day and I'm all for it. A romantic dinner at _Le Bernardin_ or _Le Coucou_ … I can book a spa just for us, a suite with a heart-shaped bed... you name it" he whispered, stroking her arm.

"Wow you sound just excited. And I don't need you to organize anything, thank you" Blair replied sharply, not sure where that indignant tone in her voice had come from.

"Well that would have been my humble offering to you, since you don't want to celebrate it like the _bourgeois_ " Chuck sighed, shifting his body closer to hers, an arm ghosting around her back.

"Oh so no gift? Nothing to remember our first Valentine's?" she teased him, sensing her playful side slowly shadowing her vexation.

"I thought you just said you don't approve of this celebration and that it's mediocre" he chuckled, his brow furrowed "but if you want to honor it properly all you have to do is ask, my love" Chuck continued, confused as to what he had just set in motion in his girlfriend's mind.

"Mh no? If _you_ want to celebrate then we will" snapped Blair, almost irritated with herself for feeling the thrill of it, "wait, let's settle this in our own style, Bass: whoever resists the longest gets to decide how to spend the night" she stated, a grin lighting her face.

"Resist what? And what would the rules be?" Chuck studied her, feeling both intrigued and afraid of asking.

"Resist each other, silly, that's the rule. The first one to cave in loses the game." Blair shot him a wicked glance, her hand patting on his shoulder, "you kept me on a sex drought for much longer, I'm sure a few days won't do any harm to you" she pecked his lips and inhaled excitedly, feeling certain about her upcoming victory. The brunette then grabbed her coat and jolted from the orange couch, a 'byee' squeaking to a bemused Chuck, left abruptly to his own. Once in the elevator, about a dozen google tabs started scrolling under her fingers, as her brain was already storming ideas for their first Valentine's day - which she absolutely did not want to conform to.

* * *

"But Mr. Chuck, Miss Blair was very clear, she instructed me to stop you from walking into her room! Miss Blair said you two had argument and she needs to focus on classes" Dorota was practically breathless, rattling, and desperately trying to slow Chuck's strut towards his girlfriend's room.

"Oh I'm sure Blair said that, Dorota. Don't fret, it's just a much needed study break to watch a movie. I'll be leaving in no time". Chuck politely smiled at the maid as he slipped behind the door, leaving her puffing air and rolling her eyes, as she'd found herself in the middle of another one of their games.

"Ugh, I'll have to make Dorota unfriend you on social media, she's too accomodating with you" Blair let out a grunt, furtively stashing a notepad back in the drawer.

"Oh come on now, she just said you were busy but we both know you could use a little diversion" Chuck stepped towards her, a _Lady Godiva_ box in one hand, a DVD in the other, "what were you studying?" he asked nonchalantly, fixing one of her curls behind her ear.

"Buying me with chocolates? How inventive! And I was just studying ways to destroy you, but your weak attempt tells me I don't need to put in that much effort to win" she hummed, opening the elegant package and inspecting its content.

"Ah so harsh to me, you're remarkably resolute" he murmured, leaning closer to her ear.

"Uh uh, the provocative whispering isn't gonna work this time, I'm sorry Chuck… mh, what's in your hand? Did you bring our sex tape to put me in a mood?" Blair smiled at him innocently, shoving a bulgy chocolate between her lips.

"No, it's _Sabrina_ , we haven't watched it in a while. And I would never record anything unless you asked me to specifically, you know that." he hummed, now pacing towards the bed.

"So thoughtful of you" Blair stood up and darted to join her boyfriend; she could perfectly see through the mushy façade he was erecting, and she gloated in anticipation, setting their movie up.

The couple sat comfortably together, their backs to the bed frame, their heads nuzzling on their shoulders, and their legs tangled at the knee, supporting the laptop. Time passed as the black and white scenes rolled away under Blair's voiceover commentary, which muffled pretty much every line of Audrey's.

Chuck kept massaging her hands and listened to her patiently, anticipating each one of her observations, all while mulling over how to play his next move.

Shortly after indeed, his fingertips set in motion, trailing longer and slower paths from her hand to her shoulder; and he grinned, feeling her skin react under his touch.

But Blair was unfazed. She hovered her palm to his jaw, grazing it softly as she straightened herself tighter to him; and she slid a hand between her thighs, feigning urge for contact.

As skillfully as ever, her head tipped on the side, exposing her neck, and she let her breaths exhale loudly, giving Chuck the illusion that his strategy was a successful one.

Only a few seconds later she could sense the air moving as his lips ghosted to trap hers in a kiss, just as she anticipated. But she halted him on the spot, her fingers intercepting around his chin.

"You must have lost your touch Bass, you've become rusty at this," Blair cooed with a smile, pecking his mouth just as her other hand found its way to his groin "you're only making things - _harder_ for yourself" the brunette hummed innocently at his frustration and then dashed off the bed.

"Ah, would you look at the time! I need to get ready for dinner with my mother; you gotta clock out, my beloved" she teased, her arms reaching out to draw the defeated man from the battlefield.

"Wait Blair, I need uh- a minute… and my shoes" Chuck cleared his throat, his gaze directed to his lower stomach. "This isn't over by the way, it was just a test" he grunted out, looking up to her as he tied the laces back together.

"Sure it was! And it'll be over when I say it is" Blair smiled calmly, now pulling the man off the mattress, sending him out with her hands pushing to his back.

"See ya!"

* * *

" _Lunch together at the Empire? Are you there now? -B"_

" _I'm not sure I can, I'm busy in the lobby. I love you. -C"_

" _I'll be there in 10! love you too. -B"_

Despite his rolling eyes and a deep _sigh_ escaping his lips, Chuck couldn't contain a smile as his phone screen turned black again; whatever Blair wants, Blair gets.

He had just finished his third meeting, blurred words rambled out of distinct, close-minded older men whom he just needed to impress, nothing he hadn't already done several times in the past months. Unfortunately, but predictably, he couldn't seem to focus and spark his creativity that day, and his girlfriend's sex ban was to be blamed for that.

Chuck's schedule was actually cleared out by lunch break, but he would have rather spent it alone, safely far away from Blair's irresistible lures. Or so he would have liked to think.

"The eleventh of February, beautiful weather it is today, isn't it? So hot for this month" a crystalline voice merged to a piercing clacking of heels echoed through the hall; possibly _Louboutins_ or _Manolos_ , very probably past the four inches.

"Hello beautiful. This is actually perfect timing for a chill lunch, everyone left" Chuck exhaled, smiling at the vision prancing to the lounge area. Black pumps, thickly patterned stockings, red lipstick matching the red _Birkin_ , and soft curls bouncing down a tight beige coat.

"Oh I would have loved to meet some of your peers" Blair hummed now standing before him, and leaning in for a quick kiss.

He rapidly stowed his laptop away and stood up, his arm lacing around her waist; and together they paced towards the dining hall. The space was chattery and busy, clients and casual business men sitting at numerous tables, waiters doing fast loops; whatever Blair had in mind, it was going to be dealt with in public.

Much to Chuck's dismay, they found a free table for two in the very middle, a full audience, along with his own clients, surrounding them. Nothing that had ever stopped Blair before; if anything, it usually only made her more unrestrained.

Minutes passed as their meal went on and Blair, imperceptibly but incessantly, kept nudging her chair just to get close enough to his.

"Blair, before you do anything, _please_ remember that this is my workplace and I'm acquainted with most of the people sitting in this very room with us" Chuck murmured, his fingers stroking the hand he was holding as if he could tame her spirits through his calming touch.

"I know that! I would never jeopardize your career, especially over such a silly matter" she hummed jovially, making sure to give him the slow motion of her lips working around a juicy bite of steak.

"Are you thirsty? Your mouth looks dry" she continued faking her politeness, her hand freeing from his to grasp around the bottle and pour water into his glass.

"Thank you my love, you are especially thoughtful today" he cleared his throat; his gaze fixed on her tongue, which was now slightly parting her mouth in concentration.

"When am I not?!" Blair pecked his lips; an act providing the perfect disguise to the furtive hand cascading under the tablecloth.

"I'm not giving up Blair" he exhaled "we've done this already and as you might remember, I can handle it" Chuck whispered, feigning composure, as he waved to the man who was greeting him from a distance.

"That's true. But, it's been over a week and we still have three days to go... how much is _too_ much Chuck?" Blair smiled ever so nonchalantly, one hand bringing her fork to her lips, her other hand rubbing over the shape that had materialized below his belt.

"Okay let's put an end to this: whoever wins will need time to organize our night, and three days nearly are enough" she stated, pouring herself some water too as she tilted closer to his ear, "meet me in five in one of the back rooms you showed me the other day, the one in the hall under renovation" Blair whispered, tightening her grasp on him. "If you won't show up then you win and I'll give you _carte blanche_. I'm leaving in fifteen minutes, so pick your ploy Bass. Oh, and I'm wearing the garter belt you bought me in Brussels, by the way."

"The one with the bow? Blair, this game feels very one-sided" Chuck sighed, his hand rubbing his jaw.

"The one with the bow!" Blair patted his chest softly and darted off, her heels clacking cheerfully on her way to their meeting spot.

It definitely took him less time to decide than he'd liked to admit; but his pride seemed to have suddenly vanished at the mention of the lingerie they'd found in a _maison des plaisirs_ specialty shop.

Chuck gave up on this one battle easily enough, and rushed off to the designated room, unable to fire back at Blair's final shot. More importantly, he realized, he was quite dying with the anticipation to find out what she was going to set up for them - especially given her most recent premises.

"Still hungry after lunch?" a purr coming from the dark guided him towards the wall at the right corner. Blair was standing in her black lace single-piece underwear, stockings, and pumps; her back turned to him and her body facing the wall.

The brunette's victory face was peeking from above her left shoulder, aiming a quick glance down her back. A large, black silk bow was perfectly wrapped just below her tailbone, leaving part of her skin bare between the see-through fabric on the sides.

Chuck locked the door and ghosted behind her in flash, dropping his bag and jacket on the path to the silhouette awaiting him in the dim light.

His lips dashed to the nape of her neck with urgency, a silent moan escaping his throat as his hands traveled down the transparency around her body.

"I suppose I win then?" she cooed cheerfully, pressing her back down to the swelling at his crotch, locking her arms at his neck to keep still under his ministrations.

"Oh yes, you win." Chuck growled breathless, nibbling at her skin, "although, I feel like I am the real winner here".

Two of his fingers slid over the silk material folding across her lower back, flicking it for a second; and then he dropped to his knees, wanting to let his own lips unpack his very special consolation prize.

Blair stretched her arms to the wall as his hands fixed about her hips, slightly stumbling on a giggle; she was not expecting the sudden shift of support nor the lush air heating her at the bottom of her spine.

"I think you're really gonna like what I have- in mind" her breath caught in her throat, as his lips delved nearer to her centre, freeing her skin from the fabric at the same time.

"I think you are too" he murmured, before spinning her around with a tug of his hands and thrusting her back to the wall, levering her body up with his own pressing up against her.

His hands met below her to support her risky position, just as she lifted herself up and hooked her thighs around him, following a choreographed routine of moves.

Finally their lips met in a swirl, both of them breathless and kissing with impatience; his hands fondled over the smoothness of her skin, while her hands unbuckled his pressure out of his zip.

"Uh Mr. Bass? Mr. Okada called, he's on his way to see you" a muffled, distant voice came from the head receptionist behind the door, whose alerted eyes had clearly detected Chuck's last movements in the lobby - as well as the familiar brunette he'd rushed after.

"Thanks Dominic, I'll be out in a moment" he mumbled on panted breaths, his lower lip swollen and trapped between his girlfriend's teeth.

"Or two… I really love your _workplace_ , you know" Blair and him both chortled, clashing their lips together on a moan, and at last directing their attention back on each other.

* * *

Surrendered, he exhaled, the clatter of tapping fingers kindly suggesting him to get a move on.

"Not sure where else I'm supposed to go but okay Blair, I definitely don't want to find myself here with the two of you tonight" Nate laughed, packing his overnight bag under a well-known, convincing glare.

"Thank you Archibald. And you should check on Serena… Or Vanessa? Dan Humphrey even, I'm sure there's someone out there looking for company on Valentine's Day. See you tomorrow!" the brunette hummed, walking her friend out to the elevator doors.

Blair exhaled happily, feeling ready to set everything up just as she had scheduled. She headed out to pick some last minute additions and quickly texted Dorota an 'all clear' to start directing the catering service.

She was back in the apartment just a couple hours later, a shopping bag hanging from each of her arms. As thorough as she had been with her plans that day, the sight welcoming her in the living room still managed to surprise her.

"See Miss Blair?! This new company is better than last ones!" Dorota was fixing a few big food trays at the center of the squared table, which now resembled an impressionist painting, a canvas of thousands colors and shapes. Blair let her gaze wander around, beaming at the countless candles now encircling the space like an audience, just as the late-afternoon dusk washed every surface with a red tone, matching the atmosphere.

The maid recognized the satisfied expression lighting her employer's face and threw up her arms, gesturing towards themarvelsfilling and swirling around the room.

An elegant antique-style loveseat was set at the side of the main couch, dividing the banquet from an even more enticing area she had specifically designed for the occasion. Blair had indeed instructed the caterers to place a long, low table and drape it with several soft, washable red cloths "that would both suit a roman's feast and a royal bed", to quote her words.

The designated spot was right between the lounging area and the broad window, which let the city lights diffuse their luster from the outside.

The space surrounding the table was beautifully adorned by a pool of rose petals and grandiose, silvery candelabras; a scene thankfully echoing more of a sensuous shrine rather than a cheesy set up.

" _Need anything for tonight? Can't wait -C"_

" _Nope, just bring yourself, I've got everything else handled. See you in a bit, love -B_ "

Blair smiled at her phone and then started to inspect the banquet from up close, feeling her latent excitement surfacing in anticipation as the time ticked. All of the trays, bowls, and plates were arranged together in an artful craft, and filled just like she had listed, on the spot. It was an assorted patchwork of charcuterie boards, fruit of every size and color, sweet and salty pastries, fine meats and salads, with top italian wine bottles towering over the embellished courses.

Burying all her energy into organizing their celebration probably had a lot to do with Blair's need to escape her dull, disappointing college experience; but she chose to not dwell on that for the night. A big part of her was genuinely thrilled about spending quality time together on that special occasion. Besides, there was nothing bad about feeling like a normal couple sometimes; whatever the word _normal_ would mean for them.

Before getting ready for the night, Blair dismissed her maid and cleared the bags she brought back from her shopping. She paid a visit to her favorite french patisserie and procured a jar of freshly whipped cream and a tall jug filled with hot apple cider caramel, her favorite. She then slotted the jars around a tray of sweet cakes, cracking a smile and envisioning the diverse uses they would find for those.

Next, her hands reached inside the other bag, sliding the contents out onto the couch. Her initial idea was to get them new massaging oils, but she didn't come upon anything she and Chuck hadn't tested before.

What she did find was a brand new vapor and scent diffuser, the device being powerful enough to fill the place with a nice, perfumy haze. Blair plugged it in the corner by the window, making sure its range would cover the area they were going to be basking in.

Giving another inspection to her surroundings, Blair noticed one last thing missing; she went to Chuck's room and fetched his iPod, then latched it to the sound system next to the TV. Her thumb scrolled through the menu to find his "lounge blues - old classics" playlist, which had usually been their go-to choice whenever Nate was around. This time though she turned the volume down, changing the music into a mellow, pleasing sound oozing in the background.

Eventually Blair checked the time and it was about to clock six, meaning that Chuck was wrapping up his work day; and at last everything was set into place.  
The few remaining lights were turned off and the candles lit one by one, the scene coming alive with their burning gleam: a final touch before finally getting herself ready for the evening.

* * *

The elevator chimed and the doors slid open to a scenery that Chuck couldn't quite foresee. He called Blair's name, inquisitively, slowly venturing through the obscure, foggy envelope he was suddenly immersed in.

"Don't turn on the lights, it's not necessary. Just come where the candles are" her mellow voice reached him from the distance, across the perfumy cloud and over the mellifluous music lingering to the back of his ears.

Chuck moved a few steps further as advised, until he found himself between two decorative pillars, marking a sort of entrance to the scaled down, yet overfilled banquet awaiting in the living room. Chuck was mesmerized at the seductive theatre revealed in the haze around him, aglow with a vermillion dim light. Mostly, he was enraptured by the sight of his semi-naked girlfriend lounging on a roman loveseat, white satin loosely draped around her body, and red grapes dangling from her hand to her lips.

"I must have fallen asleep in the limo, I think I'm dreaming" he gulped, a smile drawing a line on his stunned face.

"Nope, it's all real my love. I hope you like this set up, I didn't want to overdo it" Blair hummed contentedly, now standing and strutting towards him.

"You are… amazing, Blair. Truly, I'm at a loss for words here." Chuck sputtered, folding his arms around her waist.

"Good! You can use that mouth to -eat" she cooed softly, bringing a plump grape to his lips.

"but before we get to that I suggest you change your clothes, you don't want your suit to get messy" Blair explained, her hand gesturing to a cloth similar to hers, folded for him on the couch.

"Yes that's smart" he kissed her briefly, impatient to get out of his clothes and join his muse "are we roleplaying one mythology in particular?"

"Oh it's only us, honoring this milestone of ours like the Romans would have done back in the day: with lots of wine, fornication, and a feast... just the traditional, complete inebriation of the senses" she stated nonchalantly, her fingers patting about his jaw.

"Blair, have I already mentioned that I'm utterly in love with you?"

* * *

A little hour later the banquet was rolling, and the couple was sitting down together at the table for starters. Blair was lodged on Chuck's lap, with each of them passing the other spoonfuls of food and sharing plates with a single piece of cutlery. They also were especially, and exceptionally, unconcerned when something would drip or crumble down the skin showing out of the fabric they were wearing.

In their seam of savory bites and kisses, he told her about his day and she told him about hers, both chuckling at the mention of poor Nate and Dorota who had to assist her and listen to the plans for the night.

"Ugh the wine glasses are on the other end of the table and there's no way I'm standing up now" Blair murmured, as her mouth sponged up a drop of cranberry sauce off his lip.

"Mh- let's drink straight from the bottle then" he whispered, trapping her lips back.

"Chuck Bass? You're a wilding savage tonight" Blair grinned, uncorking the _Barbera_ on her lap; she took the first, long, sip and then passed the bottle. But instead of bringing it to his mouth, he lifted it above hers; he let the wine cascade onto her lips, hovering the tip of his tongue down to collect the droplets and licking up the ones he missed. A wide grin flashed on her face, fully enjoying his idea, and she started doing the same, the shed of dark liquid abounding at every passage.

Once at the bottom of the second bottle, the sipping and the kissing had merged into a single act, their growing lust matching their rising inebriation. In a matter of minutes they found themselves tangled in motion and leaning to the table, with one of his arms fumbling to get the nearly emptied dishes out of their way.

With a light thud, Blair collapsed on her back onto the tablecloth, her laugh resonating with the clattering sound of plates and cutlery spilling over the floor.

His lips started tracing paths on her skin, with his hands rubbing and unclothing her body at the same time. Easily returning his favor, Blair stripped him back with a kick of her leg and a tug of hands, as his fingers traveled down to the warmth of her slickness.

"Mmh I want cake" she suddenly blurted out, her eyes opening wide on a devilish glance.

"- what?" he panted, sure to have misheard her words completely.

"Chuck, feed me cake as you keep going? This is so nice" Blair chuckled, feeling on an absurd high thanks to both the flowing alcohol and the marvels that were being performed on her.

Not pondering much about it, his hand dashed to drag the nearest cake plate closer to them, wanting to fulfill all her wishes as peculiar as they might sound.

Thankfully, the dessert was already cut into morsels, and Chuck immediately brought one to her lips, admiring the way they slowly mashed and flattened over the chocolate glaze.

"We could do this more often, you know" she grinned, her tongue lapping up the creamy traces lining at her mouth, inviting him to do the same. Chuck snickered softly while sinking back down between her arms, his mouth pressing over hers and tasting the chocolate remnants off her swollen, sweetened lips.

She hooked one arm around his neck in response, glueing herself as tightly as she could to him; just as her other arm reached down, guiding him to satisfy a more consuming hunger pulsing and spreading down her body.

The formerly, impeccably garnished table eventually morphed into a soft splash of colors and scents under their motion, their bodies grinding and thrusting together ever more forcefully on its surface.

They let the time pass as they buried themselves in each other, only slowing down at times for another sip of wine or a morsel of dessert. The sugary and carnal intoxications were both driving them into a frenzy; they felt libidinous, inspired, by the suffused candle lights and the scented vapors lingering around them.

As it usually happened with them, they both tiptoed on their edge for as long as they could until holding back became unbearable; and at last they shattered and fell together, releasing themselves with breathless, stifled cries against each other's skin.

A few minutes later, Blair broke their revitalizing silence with a giggle, her body wobbling under his weight.

"What's so funny?" Chuck murmured, searching for her eyes, as his breathing slowed to its normalcy.

"We were only supposed to eat here, I had set a much more suitable surface for this" she chortled, feeling even more exhilarated than she did a few hours earlier.

"Well, let's see to that then, I don't want your efforts to go to waste" he brushed over her lips and lifted himself off her body and the table. Chuck took in the mayhem they left behind, and he was pleasantly surprised that he couldn't care less about cleanliness for once.

He then scooped Blair up and marched the few steps separating them from the comfortable, cushioned board awaiting in the night gleam.

"Ooh wait, go grab those jars there, the ones sealed and still standing" Blair muttered as he laid her down, a wide smile flashing along the glow on her face.

Chuck grinned back at her as he got ahold of the goods, catching the drift of what Blair was suggesting to do; and then laid down on his side next to her, his head resting on his palm.

"So, which one? and where?" he whispered to her lips, his index tracing a line from below her navel up to her chin.

"Surprise me! I'll just close my eyes and wait" she murmured innocently, pecking his lips.

With no hesitation, Chuck uncapped the caramel: he could still feel a lukewarm heat radiating through the pottery and he thought it would add enjoyably to the sensation.

He sat back on his knees with his torso bowing over Blair's body; his gaze contemplating, wandering along her beautiful figure and mentally drawing an itinerary to follow.

Two of his fingers dipped in the jar, gathering some of the sweet, amber colored cream, and then hovered onto her mouth, letting Blair have a taste.

"-Mh good choice" she mumbled under his lips, reaching up for a kiss.

Next thing, he painted a thin line, his knuckle coating down from below her earlobe to her neck; and his tongue trailed the motion, licking up the glossy, caramel trace.

Blair was reveling under his lush, soothing acts, her tension building up with anticipation, and her breath being taken away each time that his appreciation touched somewhere unexpected.

Shivers rolled down, her skin rising and heating up beneath the long, exploring swirls he was tracing at her collarbone and below, leaving her open-mouthed. He then traveled down, around and above her breasts; slow curves and whirls igniting her by countless, slick caresses.

By the time he reached down to her navel, Blair was nearly squirming and silently itching for more intense stimulation; and Chuck caught her signal, noticing her deep breaths and the way her teeth pierced down on her lip in expectancy.

He smiled at her typical impatience, and feathered quick kisses just above her mound to let her know that he was about to satisfy her.

Chuck got ahold of the jug again, and poured drops of caramel on top of her breasts; then he let more generous gushes drench around and above the apex of her thighs, wanting to enhance both their pleasure.

Blair exhaled briskly on a throaty sound, as a vigorous, pervading stroke of his tongue sprawled all along her core, causing her to convulse.

As his lips worked wider and deeper, the delicious, syrupy taste of the caramel started blending with her own sweetness, letting Chuck indulge in her enjoyment with even more relish than he already normally would.

Their hands laced together, her pressure tightening each time the delicious, strong waves striked her; and her lower body met the rhythm of his motions, setting them both on a perfect, reciprocal pace. The overwhelming feeling of her own slickness meshing with the glossy sweetness of his lips brought Blair to her limit, a pressing, bursting sensation escalating through her.

Out of breath, she could finally unleash a pressure she'd been holding back for a while, a deepening moan escaping her mouth. Chuck instinctually recognized that Blair had more left in her, and he jolted up in a flash, bringing his mouth to her still-heaving chest. Blair sprung up abruptly at the contact, and an electrifying tension started to build up again.

"Mh- wait" she moaned softly, her fingers grazing at his hair

"Oh what's wrong?" Chuck breathed out, hovering his face up to better look at her.

"Nothing's wrong my love, but it's my turn now. I'll be quick I promise" she grinned under sultry eyes, fully aware of his conspicuous arousal.

"You sure? I thought you didn't need a break" he smirked, kissing her lovingly.

"Yes you thought well, but I just really want to try some of that whipped cream _on_ you, now" Blair kissed the wide, elated grin flashing across his face, and she sat up, her arm reaching for the other jug.

He flipped onto his back under her, instinctively, as she situated herself on his stomach with a jolt of her hips, one of her fingers drawing up some of the creamy content.

Blair traced lines at his mouth and then slowly kissed them off, savouring the sugary treat with the tip of her tongue.

White swirls kept meshing and vanishing among the muddle of their lips, the both of them finding delight in tasting each other in that gluttonous way.

Breaking their motion, she painted a milky, glossy path, curving down from the side of his neck to his chest. Mimicking what he did on her own body, Blair let her tongue lap up every trace she had drawn on him, sliding down rapidly to his stiffness.

Her sudden, pervading attention caused Chuck's breath to cut through his throat, a low growl roaring up. Quite literally sweetening the pot, Blair coated him with more of the delicious substance and indulged in him for a bit, wanting to please him and reciprocate the appreciation.

Chuck struggled to control his reactions under the exquisiteness of her mouth; he was breathing out loudly, hissing through gritted teeth, and his hand brushed over her hair, softly, almost as if to beg her to spare him his quickly-dwindling sanity.

At once, and understanding his body language perfectly, Blair ghosted her lips from him and wiped them off his skin, switching her body around. She straddled him in a flash, the unexpected, ardent motion crushing and overwhelming his senses. Reconnecting their bodies in a gluey ravel, they surrendered to their mutual, ever so voracious hunger for each other, letting the curtain fall on their banquet at last.

* * *

The peaceful sound oozing in the background had stopped, making them realize only then that it had been playing at all for the whole time.

"How is your hundreds song-worth playlist already over? What time is it?!" Blair murmured, lifting her head from his chest.

"Oh it's uh- almost four in the morning" Chuck huffed in amazement, his gaze narrowing to the clock at the wall.

They were snuggled and laying down, surrounded by a mayhem of sweet food debris, rose petals, a few empty wine bottles and dozens of nearly burned out candles. It was a beautiful, sticky disarray where they made themselves at home and took a moment to slacken after hours of passionate and bustling lovemaking.

"Really? But wait, we skipped something: we should also get high to fully reenact the true _bacchanalian_ experience" Blair asserted as her index rubbed over his jaw, feeling eager to tick all the boxes for their celebrations.

"Mh I thought we'd been on a high ever since our evening started. But Blair, we ate a lot and drank even more… and we're exhausted to say the least, and running on sugars…" Chuck pointed out, trying to cajole her.

"And? I tried Nate's pot at his sixteenth birthday party" she stated, proudly, her determination increasing by the second.

"Yeah I remember that, you took a few tokes and then started reciting _Hamlet_ to Serena" Chuck huffed, just long enough for him to notice her adamant expression aggravating. "Okay, but are you sure? The stuff I've got is slightly stronger than what Nate had back in the day" Chuck sighed, bringing her palm to his lips.

"Of course I am, you're here with me. And it's not like I want to snort lines of coke, it's just some harmless weed, my brain will be fine! Hop hop, go get the goods" Blair gushed excitedly, gesturing towards the cabinets.

A few minutes later, Chuck laid back next to her with a long, lit joint puffing a cloud around him.

He dragged in, inhaling deeply, his chest swelling with the scented vapor; then pinched the cigarette between his thumb and index, and ceded it to Blair's mouth.

She shifted her body on the side, so that her face would meet with his, and then took her first drags: she drew in as much steam as she could, wanting to fill her lungs with the aromatic inebriation. Blair let the sensation linger for a moment, a stingy feeling tickling from her tongue down her throat. Then slowly, she exhaled, blowing the smoke to him as she sealed her mouth back on his lips. Their exchanges went quicker as the joint turned shorter; and their words and giggles progressively made way for long, lush kisses and more erotic, probing caresses.

All of a sudden, Blair lifted her head up off from his neck, realizing that her ecstasy had turned into a more vexing dizziness. She straightened up, trying to focus her gaze down at him: but her vision was spinning, and her stomach felt upset and revoltingly nauseous.

"Hey are you ok?" he sat up in a flash, his hands rubbing at her cheeks in worry.

"Uh- no. Ugh, my head is… spinning and my insides are doing the _can-can_ , I need a toilet" she gagged softly, her hand pressing to her mouth.

He swiftly stood up, his hands never leaving her through her vertigo; he laced an arm around her waist and supported her on their way to the bathroom, making sure to keep her as still as possible.

"Thanks for being there with me, sorry it was gross" she sighed melancholically, as she slipped out of the door behind him.

"Don't be sorry, it's nothing I'd ever want to miss. And I couldn't leave you there alone like that" he hummed, kissing her forehead "look it's past 5am, why don't we freshen up, get clean and then sleep? It's been a very long, perfect night" he murmured, his lips still placed on her.

Chuck turned off their phones and pulled the curtains shut, so that they could snooze their hangover away; and he sighed, glancing at the little, still unscathed gift bag he'd left lying in wait for her.

Then they took their shortest shower together yet, mostly due to the fact that he had to help Blair stay still - and awake - under the water; and at nearly daybreak, they were nestled up under the sheets at last.

"Chuuck, Happy Valentine's- I love you" she mumbled wobbly on a yawn, finally dozing off.

"I love you too… you're the best" he whispered back on a smirk, feathering soft kisses to her temple "and the next one will be on me."

**Author's Note:**

> \- The opening description is from vocabulary dot com - a bacchanal is a crazed party with drunken revelry, ecstatic sexual experimentation, and wild music. In a nutshell, it is "sex, drugs, and rock-and-roll."
> 
> \- Blair never fully explained in s4 what they actually did during their bacchanals so one can only imagine!
> 
> \- I feel like I'm venturing with the smut writing but I still can't deploy more graphic words or descriptions without cringing, so please bear with me (don't hesitate to give me tips about it too)
> 
> \- Thanks for reading my work and for the support, you're all much appreciated. And part II is coming soon!
> 
> \- you can find me on twitter at @chairburlesque


End file.
